


the night is long but you are here.

by fypical



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fypical/pseuds/fypical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exams are taking their toll on everyone, but Enjolras hasn't slept properly in a week; Combeferre and Courfeyrac aim to fix that. (Combeferre/Courfeyrac/Enjolras, mostly friendship but also some pseudo-romantic feelings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night is long but you are here.

**Author's Note:**

> for abitterpearl on tumblr, for her birthday! Title is from Genesis's "Follow You, Follow Me".

Exams are taking their toll on everyone, but Enjolras hasn't slept properly in a week and his hair -- usually pushed away from his face -- is a wild halo that no doubt is doing nothing more than fueling Grantaire's worship of him. Combeferre's not doing much better, but at least he's been letting people force food in his direction while he memorizes all his relevant textbooks, and sometimes he lets Courfeyrac drag him to his bedroom. Enjolras assumes that they're sleeping, but he can't really be sure.

"You need to sleep," Jehan murmurs, his shadow falling over Enjolras's notes. He doesn't seem to be as affected by exam stress by anyone else, although he's been a little less loquacious than usual. "I'll call Bahorel and see if he can't make you go to sleep. You collapsing during an exam wouldn't be good for anyone, would it?"

Jehan's smile is his usual almost-shy one, but there's something behind his eyes that's steely. Enjolras thinks he probably isn't joking about calling Bahorel, and despite his friendship with both of them he thinks trying to fight it would end in some sort of bodily harm.

"Half an hour more," he attempts anyway, and Jehan narrows his eyes but nods slowly. "I'm coming back in half an hour and if you aren't asleep or gone home..." he smiles faintly. Enjolras feels unaccountably terrified of someone he usually feels the need to protect.

As usual when things are confusing or otherwise distressing, he texts Combeferre. 

_At our apt._ , is the reply.  _Hide from Jehan here, if you need to?_

Enjolras isn't sure how going to his own apartment is in any way hiding, but he supposes maybe Combeferre and Courfeyrac will let him drink a whole pot of coffee and finish the lectures on criminal law in the nineteenth century. Instead, when he arrives at the door, it opens as he's trying to unlock it and Courfeyrac yanks him in.

"Wh-" is all he gets out, but Courfeyrac's always been efficient at undressing people -- both with his eyes, and apparently his hands -- and Enjolras's bag and jacket have disappeared before he even realizes that he's being pulled toward Courfeyrac's bedroom (he has the biggest bed, Enjolras realizes somewhat belatedly, and wonders vaguely if this is some sort of comfort-seduction attempt).

Instead, he gets Combeferre curled up against the wall, watching sleepily as Courfeyrac beams, triumphant. 

"Got him!" he whisper-exclaims, steadily pushing Enjolras closer to the bed. "You can be in the middle but only this once," Courfeyrac says matter-of-factly, and between he and Combeferre, Enjolras finds himself wedged between his two best friends.

"I bet you already know what you were gonna study, anyway," Courfeyrac whispers, tugging the covers up over the three of them, "and this bed's too big enough for only two people to cuddle in."

Enjolras shivers just a little at what he knows is Combeferre and Courfeyrac linking hands across his waist, and can't be sure if it's a romantic gesture on their part or if they're simply keeping him from escaping. But the room is warm and the lights are dimmed, and Enjolras doesn't even know where Courfeyrac hid his bag, so it's easy to close his eyes and let himself drift into the most relaxed state he's been in all term.

"Go to sleep," Combeferre murmurs, "Courfeyrac is fairly persuasive and I don't think he'd let you try anything else."

Enjolras nods slowly, making what he'll no doubt decide later is an embarrassingly sleepy sound.

He wakes up in what he thinks is the early morning, in a tangle of limbs and hair and warmth. "Morning," Courfeyrac mumbles, eyes still shut, nuzzling a little closer and tightening his hold on Combeferre's hand. "You look like you're alive again, that's a good thing."

Combeferre huffs in his sleep and buries his face further in Enjolras's hair. Enjolras closes his eyes again and like he's read Enjolras's mind, Courfeyrac makes a pleased sound; Enjolras figures he's earned another hour or two of sleep, especially when the situation and the people are so favourable.


End file.
